


Of Supernatural Jailbreaks and Mall Hopping.

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Comment Fic, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam is rescued from the Cage by a professor from his college (who co-incidentally just happens to be the devil's son, but hey he doesn't know that) and poofed to the world's biggest shopping center to celebrate getting out with ice-cream.</p><p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, any, inside the world's/galaxy's/universe's largest shopping center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Supernatural Jailbreaks and Mall Hopping.

A blink. Two blink. Three, four, five, six, all the way till probably three hundred or so more blinks. And little twitches, jerks, arm flexing, leg shaking, and a full body turn too. Yep, Adam realises as he stretches his back happy to feel the pull, this ain't a dream. He'd actually do a little jig to double check, if his muscles didn't protest so much. His body's still sore, from how rigid Michael kept it. That was definitely the worst three weeks of his life. At least he actually has control of his body back now. No more angel puppet any more.

No more Hell either, now that he pays more attention to his surroundings. This is definitely not the Cage. He hopes it isn't one of Michael's crappy illusions. Those were a nightmare. Or something conjured up by Lucifer either. Michael came up with some real Mind Screwy shit. He doesn't want to think what Lucifer could come up with, because he's been traumatised enough, and wouldn't like adding to that trauma, thank you very much.

So if he's not in hell, or in one of the archangel's illusions, it leaves the question of _where_. He looks around blinking and taking it in, wondering if he is in fact dreaming, because there's no way this could be real. To come out of hell and land up here in the blink of an eye. The place he's in looks like a frickin' _shopping centre_ , of all places.

“It's a shopping centre all right, not hell. The biggest one on earth.1” A voice next to him supplies amiably, from the supposedly empty space to his left. To his credit, Adam does _not_ jump. He does not start and nearly yelp, and place his hand over his chest barely seconds later to catch his breath while feeling his heart-rate calm down after spiking a moment ago.

Okay so he does all of that. Can't fault the guy. There was no one next to him a moment ago. And considering how sore his body is, it hurts like a bitch.

He's still catching his breath, when he looks over glaring at the person standing next to him. When he's not sore, he is going to kill the guy. Or maim him. Or put laxatives in his cocoa.

Seriously he's just got out of hell – supposedly at least, because he doesn't know how – and trust life to still be a bitch to him, and have his Professor appear out of nowhere like he always does when Adam is least expecting it, and give him a heart-attack.

For all it's worth, Professor Young stands there looking all radiant and shit with his blonde hair and blue eyes almost glowing, rocking on his heels, looking over at Adam, clearly amused at the reaction he got. Adam is definitely putting laxatives in his cocoa the moment he gets a chance. He's the most annoying teacher Adam has had the displeasure of having an acquaintanceship with.2 Then the hell statement registers, and Adam is glaring at him even more. There is no way his Professor should know that. Actually there is no way his old Professor should even _be_ here.

He's still in Hell, isn't he? And this is another of Michael's illusions or something. Joy.

“Again not hell. You really are out.”

“Yeah right. Fat chance I'll believe that.”

“Suit yourself.” The blonde man says shrugging. “Won't change the fact you're out.”

“ _Why?_ ” And that's a one words question that's actually a lot of questions. Why did he get out? Why him in the first place? And really if he was pulled out why isn't he dead and in heaven? And most importantly why the fuck is his old professor here, and why does he know about hell, and everything?

His professor seems to be able to read his mind – and yes, that is just ten shades of creepy, and fucked up, just like Adam's life has been in the past two years – when he gets an answer. “I dunno. I'd not like to be in Hell. Even if I was, I'd like to be out. Seems to me, be that if I were to be pulled out of sharing room space in Hell with Lucifer, I'd like not to wake up in a graveyard. _I'd like to celebrate._ ”

  
“Okay.” Adam says weakly. Finally he decides that he's just going to... go with it and not question things. It's probably the best thing for his sanity anyway. Some things however, are too absurd, and he has to ask: “But um... why the world's biggest shopping centre? I mean you can't celebrate here.”

“You get the best ice-cream here. And they have the more than _thirty nine_ flavours.” The blonde replies casually.

Adam wants to ask a thousand more questions, like how he got out of hell for instance?, and what the fuck is Professor Young doing here?, but he's too tired. Truthfully a big part of him isn't really interested in knowing either, because being out of hell is a good thing. Why the fuck would anyone be stupid enough to question obviously good things? Besides the professor is right. He should celebrate, and they have the best ice-cream here. And since it's the world's biggest shopping centre they're bound to have a few good bookshops too. And a shop where he can buy laxatives to spike Professor Adam Young's cocoa, later.

It's going to be a good day, today.

**Author's Note:**

> 1: It was until recently the biggest one in existence. That was until the expansion of the shopping centre in Gehenna in Hell was completed.
> 
> 2: Other than that one time at the party way back when, when Adam was still a freshman in college. But Adam would really like to pretend it never happened, no matter how good the drunken sex was. If anyone does ask him, Adam will maintain that he didn't really know Young was a professor at the college. And even then, it's not like Professor Young is even part of the Medical department anyway.


End file.
